Der Nebel des Schreckens
by Eladriel
Summary: Die Crew macht Urlaub auf einem Planeten. Die Gastfreundlichen Bewohner bringen die Crew in einem alten Schloss unter, in dem es angeblich spuckt ... oder sind die merkwürdigen Ereignisse nur Produkte, der Fantasie, unserer Helden?
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Der Nebel des Schreckens

**Autor: **Caro

**Story: **

Die Crew macht Urlaub auf einem Planeten. Die Gastfreundlichen Bewohner bringen die Crew in einem alten Schloss unter, in dem es angeblich spuckt ... oder sind die merkwürdigen Ereignisse nur Produkte, der Fantasie, unserer Helden?

**Kategorie: **Mystery

**Disclaimer: **Paramount

Der Nebel des Schreckens Prolog 

_Es war eine Herrschaft des Schreckens. _

Der Planet war in D unkelheit gehüllt

_Hass bedeckte das Land. _

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte Captain Kathryn Janeway die anwesende Brückenbesatzung und setzte sich dann in ihren Kommandosessel.

„Status?"

„Wir werden den Planeten in etwa vier Stunden erreichen.", antwortete Chakotay und reichte ihr ein Padd.

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und begann dann ,dass Padd zu lesen.

„Willkommen auf Angor. Mein Name ist Aiwa und ich darf sie im Namen meines Volkes herzlich auf unserem Planeten begrüßen.", sagte eine junge Frau, die so um die dreißig Erdenjahre alt war, und deren Gesicht sich auf dem großen Hauptschirm zeigte.

„Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager. Ich freue mich das wir hier willkommen sind."

„Wir sind gerne bereit Handel zu betreiben und auch ihrer Crew ein wenig Urlaub zu gewähren."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen und ich denke meine Crew wird sich freuen ein paar Tage ausspannen zu dürfen."

„Warum machen sie nicht erst ein wenig Urlaub und wir beginnen dann mit den Verhandlungen?"

„Von mir aus. Ich werde unsere erste Gruppe runterbeamen lassen."

„Wir würden uns sehr freuen wenn auch sie zu dieser ersten Gruppe gehören könnten."

„Ich glaub das lässt sich einrichten.", Janeway musste schmunzeln.

„Ok wir sehen uns ... in sagen wir zwei Stunden, ich gebe ihnen die Koordinaten durch.", mit diesen Worten unterbrach Aiwa die Verbindung und der Hauptschirm zeigte wieder den blau- grünen Planeten.


	2. Die Entdeckung

Kapitel I Die Entdeckung 

_Von nun an bekommt ihr die Geschichte aus Kathryns Sicht erzählt. _

Ich materialisierte mich ca. zwei Stunden später mit dem rest der Gruppe vor einem alten Schloss.

Die erste Hälfte der Voyager Crew durfte sich nun auf eine Woche Urlaub freuen.

Unter ihnen waren auch Chakotay, Harry und Neelix.

Als ich Aiwa entdeckte ging ich sofort auf sie zu.

„Captain. Es freut mich ihnen persönlich gegenüber stehen zu dürfen. Willkommen auf Schoss Ellabeth!"

Sie hatte eine merkwürdige art zu sprechen, aber das war nicht wichtig.

„Ich freue mich ebenso.", antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Sonne schien über dem Schloss, welches sich auf einem kleinen grünen Hügel aus dem Boden erhob. Es war von einem schmiedeisernen, hohen Zaun umgeben und man konnte nur durch ein zweiflügliges Tor auf dass Grundstück.

Es war wie ein Märchenschloss, nur ein bisschen älter.

Es war weiß gestrichen und der Garten sah sehr gepflegt aus.

Wir standen direkt vor dem Tor so dass ich hinten im Garten gechäftigt herumlaufende Gärtner sehen konnte.

„Hier werden sie wohnen. Ich weis es sieht etwas altmodisch aus aber wir legen trotz unserer Fortschrittlichkeit viel Wert auf das Alte. Folgen sie mir."

Aiwa schritt voraus, geradewegs auf das große hölzerne Tor des Schlosses zu.

Ich gab meinen Leuten einen Wink ihr zu Folgen und tat es ihnen dann gleich.

Kurz darauf standen wir in einer riesigen Empfangshalle.

Der Boden war mit einem wertvollem, dicken Teppich belegt und überall an den Steinwänden hingen große Gemälde.

Die Sonne fiel durch zwei große Fenster neben der Eingangstür und zusätzlich hingen an der hohen Decke fünf Kronleuchter, die mit zahlreichen Diamanten verziert waren.

Ich stellte meine kleine Reisetasche die ich die ganze Zeit über festgehalten hatte auf den Boden und betrachtete die prunkvolle Deckenbemalung.

„Ich werde sie dann den Leuten hier überlassen. Ich komme dann morgen noch mal vorbei um zu sehen wie es ihnen geht.", damit verschwand Aiwa und ließ uns allein.

Sofort kamen mehrere Pagen und nahmen uns das Gepäck ab.

Sie forderten uns auf ihnen zu folgen. Und wir taten es.

Ich folgte meinem Page in den ersten Stock.

Am ende des Ganges öffnete er eine Tür und bat mich einzutreten.

Er drückte mir den Zimmerschlüssel in die Hand und verschwand wieder nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen um mir schnell noch bescheid zu sagen ,dass es um 19:00 Uhr im großen Saal, im Erdgeschoss, Abendessen geben würde.

Ich schaute mich in meinem Zimmer um.

Es war recht groß und hell.

Die Wände waren getäfelt und der Boden mit einem ebenso dickem Teppich wie in der Empfangshalle ausgelegt.

Zentriert an der rechten Wand stand ein großes Bett und Links befand sich eine Tür die zum Badezimmer führte.

Es war ganz in Marmor gehalten und besaß zu meiner Freude eine große Badewanne.

Ich verstaute meine Sachen in den verschiedenen Schränken und machte mich dann auf das Schloss zu erkundigen.

Eine unsichtbare Macht zog mich zu dem großen Garten.

Die Gärtner waren inzwischen gegangen und der große Teich lag still und einsam da.

Im rot der untergehenden Sonne schien er zu brennen und auch sonst war der Garten von einer anziehenden Aura umgeben.

Aus der Ferne hörte ich eine Turmuhr schlagen.

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war und machte mich schnell auf den Weg zu dem beschriebenen Saal um nicht zu spät zum Essen zu erscheinen.

Ich war froh als ich feststellte das ich noch nicht die letzte war.

Auf dem langen Tisch standen kleine Kärtchen mit Namen.

Das konnte ja ewig dauern bis ich mich da finde. , dachte ich.

Doch ich fand mich relativ schnell. Ich saß an der Mitte des Tisches zwischen Chakotay und Fähnrich Kayla.

Mir gegenüber saßen Harry und Fähnrich Chester die seit kurzer Zeit ein Paar waren.

Ich schmunzelte als ausgerechnet Chakotay zu spät zum Essen kam.

Aber ich hatte nicht lange Zeit um darüber nachzudenken ,denn schon kamen die Kellner und brachten uns ein fabelhaftes Essen.

Ich war am ende so satt wie schon lange nicht mehr und hab echt gedacht ich würde jeden Moment platzen.

Nach dem Essen beschloss ich noch ein wenig in den Garten zu gehen.

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen und so blieb mir noch etwas vom Tageslicht.

Ein leichter Wind war aufgezogen und umspielte mein Gesicht.

Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die Fische die im Teich ihre Kreise zogen.

Ich muss eine ganze Weile dort gesessen haben denn als ich wieder aufbrechen wollte war die Sonne bereits untergegangen.

Ich wollte gerade wieder zum Schloss gehen als mit einer beachtlichen Schnelligkeit ein dicker Nebel aufzog. Innerhalb von Minuten konnte Ich meine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen.

Man konnte den Nebel fast greifen so dick war er.

Aber er sackte Gott sei dank schnell ab so dass ich über ihn hinweg sehe konnte.

Mir ging der Nebel nun nur noch bis zur Hüfte, doch er war trotzdem beunruhigend.

Das Merkwürdig war, dass der Garten auf einmal total verwildert war. Das Graß reichte mir bis zu den Knien und die Blumen waren über ihre Beete gewachsen.

Die Hecken hatte angefangen zu wuchern und der See war mit Algen bedeckt.

Einige der Fische schwammen tot an der Wasseroberfläche und überall wuchs Unkraut.

Am Himmel hatten sich dicke Wolken gebildet und es war stockdunkel geworden.

Mir war damals gar nicht wohl zumute.

Blind tappte ich durch den Garten, was mir auch aufgefallen war, im Schloss brannte kein Licht.

Es war mit Efeuranken bewuchert und ragte bedrohlich und gefährlich grau aus dem Boden.

Ich ging schneller.

Endlich im Schloss angekommen, empfing mich nur Schwärze.

Ich tastete mich mehr oder weniger Vorwärts.

Ich erinnerte mich daran in dem Saal in dem wir gegessen hatten Kerzen und Streichhölzer gesehen zu haben.

Irgendwie fand ich den Saal und sogar eine Kerze und eine Packung Streichhölzer.

Sofort zündete ich die Kerze an und ...

Alles war noch so wie wir ihn verlassen hatten.

Ich ging zur Eingangstür des Saales wo ich beim ersten betreten des Saales einige Lichtschalter gesehen hatte.

Doch es gab keine Lichtschalter mehr.

Das Schloss war nun alt. In den Kronleuchtern steckten abgebrannte Kerzen, in allen Ecken hingen Spinnenweben- Anstatt des dicken Teppichs war der Boden nur noch mit dicken Steinplatten bedeckt und an der Wand hingen alte zerbrochene Spiegel.

In den Gängen hingen erloschene Fackeln, die Türen waren alt und vermodert.

Der Speisesaal war auf einmal genauso alt wie der rest des Schlosses.

Der Tisch war lang und aus uraltem, dunklen Holz, das Geschirr war zerbrochen und alles war mit einer dicken Schicht Staub bedeckt.

Ich erinnerte mich daran das einer der Pagen mir gesagt hatte ,dass es für den Falle eines Energieausfalles in kleinen Schränken, am Ende des Saales, Fackeln geben würde.

Es gab dort Schränke. Klein, aus verrottetem Holz.

Ich öffnete einen und fand tatsächlich Fackeln , die aussahen als würden sie funktionieren..

Ich zündete eine davon an und nahm eine weitere aus Sicherheit mit.

Anschließend ging ich los um einige meiner Leute oder wenigstens ein paar Hotelangestellte zu finden.

Doch dass Schloss schien wie ausgestorben zu sein.

Kein lebendes Wesen begegnete mir und ich bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

Ich schlich durch die Gänge und konnte dabei meinen eigenen Herzschlag hören.

Ich fuhr herum als ich hinter mir Schritte hörte und einen Schatten um die Ecke biegen sah.

Ich schlich hinter her.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

„Schhhh. Ist ja schon gut, ich bin's nur."

Ich Atmete erleichtert aus als ich erkannte das es nur Chakotay war.

„Mein Gott Chakotay, sie haben mich vielleicht erschreckt. Sind sie jemandem begegnet?"

„Nein. Das gesamte Personal ist verschwunden und auch von unserer Crew hab ich noch keinen gesehen. Sie sind dass erste lebende Wesen dass mir seit einiger Zeit begegnet."

„Dann lassen sie uns mal weiter suchen. Hier haben sie eine Fackel damit sie nicht ganz im Dunkeln tappen."

Ich zündete die zweite Fackel an und gab sie ihm.

Ernahm sie dankend entgegen und wir machten uns auf den Weg ein paar von unseren Leuten oder wenigstens jemandem vom Personal zu finden.

Doch dass Schloss war ausgestorben. Wir fanden niemanden. Weder in den Zimmern noch in den Sälen oder in den Bibliotheken. Nichts. Niemand war da.

Da unsere Fackeln langsam abgebrannt waren beschlossen wir uns auf den Weg zum Speisesaal zu machen um neue zu holen.

„Da!", ich hatte etwas über den Boden huschen entdeckt.

„Was ist das?", ich folgte dem Ding in die Dunkelheit und Chakotay folgte mir.

Ich machte erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten, als ich dass Ding mit dem Licht der Fackel einfangen konnte und sah was es war.

„Das ist ... das ist eine Hand! Oh mein Gott." Ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht noch einmal zu schreien.

Aber auch Chakotay sah nicht besser aus. Er war kreidebleich geworden und auch sein Mund stand vor Verwunderung offen.

Die Hand krabbelte auf ihren Fingern den Gang entlang blieb aber stehen als sie beleuchtet wurde.

Auf einmal sprang die Hand mich an und ich begann zu schreien.

Chakotay versuchte die Hand von mir runter zu bekommen doch dass schien schier unmöglich.

Sie hatte sich in meiner Jack mit ihren spitzen Fingernägeln festgekrallt und hatte alle Muskeln angespannt.

Wir hatten die Fackeln ,die auf den Boden gefallen waren, ganz vergessen und auf einmal ging die erste aus und ich stand im Dunkeln.

Als hätte die Hand nur darauf gewartet ließ sie von mir ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Chakotay mich besorgt.

„So gut wie es einem nach dem angriff einer armlosen Hand gehen kann.", antwortete ich trocken.

Mit der letzten Fackel gingen wir weiter um uns neue zu holen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor auch die zweite Fackel ausging erreichten wir den Speisesaal und schafften es uns neue Fackeln anzuzünden.

Wir gingen in den Garten.

Die Wolken hatten sich ein wenig gelichtete und wir konnten den zunehmenden Mond sehen.

Alles war irgendwie unheimlich.

Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank und warteten darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte.

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein denn als ich, mit dem Kopf an Chakotays Schulter gelehnt, wieder aufwachte begann die Sonne gerade aufzugehen.

Wie von Geisterhand verschwand der Nebel auf einmal und auch der Garten war wieder wie am Tag zuvor.

Die Blumen wuchsen wieder ordentlich in ihren Beeten die Hecken waren sorgfältig geschnitten, der Rasen gemäht, das Unkraut war verschwunden und auch das Efeu an der Außenwand des Schlosses war verschwunden.

Chakotay und ich sahen uns verwundert an und gingen anschließend zurück ins Schloss.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen uns die ersten Gärtner entgegen und im Schloss liefen schon geschäftig Pagen, Butler und andere Angestellte umher.

Wir beschlossen erst einmal duschen zu gehen und uns dann beim Frühstück wieder zu treffen.

Anstatt zu duschen ging ich in die Badewanne die sich nach genauerem hingucken als Whirlpool entpuppte.

Ich hatte wohl die Zeit vergessen denn diesmal war ich diejenige ,die zu spät zum essen kam.

Chakotay grinste mich nur vielsagend an bevor wir mit dem essen begangen.

Am Vormittag kam Aiwa vorbei und erkundigte sich nach unserem befinden.

Chakotay und ich erzählten ihr erst ein mal nichts von unserer seltsamen Begegnung der letzten Nacht.

Wir beschlossen erst in der Bibliothek nach einigen Hinweisen zu suchen die uns etwas darüber sagen könnten was passiert war.

Es dauerte Stunden bis wir in der großen Bibliothek überhaupt etwas über dieses Schloss gefunden hatten.

Von da an lasen wir uns durch Dutzende alte und verstaubte Bücher. Bei den meisten hatte man Schwierigkeiten überhaupt die Buchstaben zu entziffern.

Als es bereits zu dämmern begann entdeckte ich in einem jahrhundert altem aber dennoch gut erhaltenen Buch folgende Schriftzeilen:

_Willkommen im großen Buch der Mysterien unseres Planeten. _

_Hier sind alle uns bekannten Magier und Hexen beschrieben und aufgelistet die auf diesem Planeten gelebt haben. _

_Wir beginnen mit dem behrümtesten Schloss wenn es um Magie geht. _

_Schloss Ellabeth. _

Kapitel I 

_Die schwarze Magie auf Schloss Ellabeth. _

Mago Stavns 

_Vor 100 Jahren lebte in diesem Schloss ein alter Zauberer, mit Namen Mago Stavns. _

_Er war der mächtigste lebende Magier seiner Zeit und bis heute hat es keine so große Macht mehr gegeben. _

_Er war ein grausamer Gebieter und seine Untertanen lebten in Angst und Schrecken. _

_Es kam aber die Zeit in der, der Bund der weißen Hexen stark genug war um es mit Stavns aufzunehmen. _

_13 weiße Hexen gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer den dieser Planet je gesehen hat. _

_Es war ein erbitterter Kampf den die Hexen aber schließlich gewannen. _

_Sie zerteilten Stavns in 13 Teile. _

_13 Teile die sie an unterschiedlichen Stellen im Schloss und dem umliegenden Gebiet verscharrten. _

_Doch Stavns war zu mächtig um vollkommen getötet zu werden. _

_Denn während sie ihn begruben brachte er die Hexen mit letzter Kraft um. _

_Nur eine der Hexen überlebte. _

_Sie ging damals mit den Göttern, sie wurde geholt um in Frieden zu leben. _

_Doch in 666 Jahre werden Stavns Kräfte so stark wie noch nie sein und er wird sich befreien. _

_In 13 Nächten werden sich seine Körperteile aus ihren Gräbern befreien. _

_Stavns hat die Macht in diesem Jahr andere zu kontrollieren um ihm zu helfen. _

_In der 13. Nacht werden sich seine Kräfte und sein Körper wieder vereinen und dieser Planet wird nicht mehr sicher sein. _

_Dann wird seine Macht noch stärker sein als je zu vor. _

_Niemand wir ihn dann von seinem Vorhaben abringen können. _

_Doch bis dahin können wir sicher sein in Frieden leben zu können. _

_Bis zu dem Tag an dem sich sein erstes Körperteil zu regen beginnt. _

_Nur eine kann ihn davon abhalten. _

_Die Nachkommin jener weißen Hexe die damals mit den Göttern ging. _

_Nur sie kann unser Volk noch retten. _

_Doch auch für sie wird es kein leichtes Spiel sein. _

_Denn Stavns weiß wer sie ist. _

_Er wird sie erkennen _

_Und er wird sie auf eine harte Probe stellen. _

_Nur sie wird gegen ihn kämpfen können. _

_Sie allein. _

_Alle anderen Personen werden in den Nächten verschwinden. _

_So hat Stavns es verkündet. _

_Es sei denn sie hat einen Partner gefunden zu dem sie eine innigere Beziehung als Liebe hat. _

_Er wird mit ihr gehen und ihr zur Seite stehen können. _

_Ein Band so starkes inneres Band kann Stavns nicht durchtrennen. _

_Denn Liebe ist etwas, dass er hasst. _

_Etwas, dass ihn besiegt _

_Dieser Mann, ist nicht irgendein lebendes Wesen.. _

_Er ist der Nachkomme des einzigen männlichen Kindes einer weißen Hexe, dass je geboren wurde. _

_Doch auch er ist mit den Göttern gegangen und die Chancen dass sie, die Retterin unseres Volkes überhaupt zurückkehrt ist gering und dass sie Stavns besiegen wird ist noch viel unwahrscheinlicher. _

_Aber noch unwahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie diesen Mann findet und sich in ihn verliebt. _

Aufgeregt zeigte ich Chakotay meine Entdeckung.

„Jetzt wissen wir auf jeden Fall was uns da Gestern über den Weg gelaufen ist.", scherzte er trocken.

„Wir müssen herausfinden wo diese Nachfahren dieser angeblichen weißen Hexe sind sonst sind wir verloren."

„Glauben sie wirklich an Geister und Magier?"

„Nachdem was ich da gestern Nacht gesehen habe schon."

„Dann bleibt uns nur eine Möglichkeit. Weiter suchen."

Und schon waren wir wieder in unzählige Bücher vertieft.

Und wieder war ich diejenige die etwas fand.

In einem neuen Buch mit dem Titel „Alte Mythen und Sagen neu Interpretiert und Untersucht" stieß ich auf jenes:

Es geht auf diesem Planeten , die Befürchtung um, dass der mächtige Zauberer Stavns in wenigen Jahren wieder auferstehen soll.

Auch zu heutiger Zeit ist Magie und Hexerei noch ein fester Bestandteil des Alltags.

Doch wahren wir im Stande einige alte Ansichtsweisen zu ändern und auch einige Ereignisse neu zu deuten.

Forscher haben herausgefunden, dass es Stavns wirklich gegeben hat.

Er lebte vor über 6 Jahrhunderten im Schloss Bellabeth.

Auch der sagenumwobenen Ring der weißen Hexen hat existiert.

Jene weiße Hexe die diesen Kampf überlebte ging damals an Bord eines Raumschiffes und verschwand mit ihm in ferne Regionen.

Ob es wahr ist, dass nur ihre Nachkommen Stavns besiegen können ist ungewiss und auch ob Stavns wirklich wieder auferstehen wird ist nicht sicher.

Sicher ist jedoch, dass sich unsere biologischen Daten in den 600 Jahren wesentlich verändert haben und kau noch mit der , der damaligen hexen vergleichbar sind.

Im Anhang haben wir für Sie die alten biologischen Daten zusammengestellt, für den Fall, dass sie herausfinden möchten ob sie mit jener weißen Hexe verwandt sind.

„Chakotay sehen sie sich das an."

„Ich bin leider nicht gut in Biologie und kann deswegen mit all dem Zeugs auf den angrenzenden Seiten nichts anfangen."

„Vielleicht kann der Tricorder es."

Ich gab die Daten in den Tricorder ein und gab ihm die Anweisung die Daten zu analysieren.

Kurze Zeit später piepte das kleine Gerät auf um so zu verkünden das es fertig war.

„Damit können wir eigentlich nicht viel anfangen. Lassen sie uns in mein Zimmer gehen, vielleicht kann der Computer mehr herausfinden."

Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und ließen der Computer die Daten mit verschiedenen Daten aus der Datenbank vergleichen.

„Sehen sie sich das an." ,sagte ich

„Einige dieser Daten stimmen mit Teilen aus ihren und meinen Erbinformationen überein. Ansonsten hat der Computer in der gesamten Föderation nur Übereinstimmungen bei Mitgliedern ihrer oder meiner Familie gefunden."

„Wollen sie mir damit sagen, dass Ich ein Nachkomme einer angorischen Hexe bin?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich meine es passt alles zusammen. Die Daten, wir sind die einzigen die etwas von dieser Magie mitbekommen, alle anderen sind fort."

„Moment. Die Bücher haben gesagt, dass nur der Nachkomme jener speziellen Hexe alles verhindern und miterleben kann. Und entweder, sind wir beide Geschwister, was Ich kaum glaube, oder einer von uns ist fehl am Platz."

„Nein wir sind keine Geschwister. Sie sind der Nachkomme jenes männlichen Kindes. Sehen sie die Abweichung bei den Daten?"

„Aber warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Haben sie es nicht gelesen? Nur sie können mich begleiten. Aber nur unter der Vorrausetzung, dass die Verbindung zwischen uns stärker ist als Liebe.", ich konnte ihn bei diesen Worten nicht ansehen.

Schon seit einigen Jahren liebte ich ihn. Doch es war mehr als Liebe.

Es war blindes vertrauen. Eine Seelenverwandtheit die man mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte.

Ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner.

Ich ließ mich einfach nur von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Wünschte, er würde mich nie wieder loslassen.


	3. 13 Nächte

Kapitel II Die 13 Nächte 

„Nun ja du bist wirklich das absolute Ebenbild der typischen Hexen im Mittelalter.", witzelte Chakotay.

„Wie darf ich denn das nun wieder verstehen?"

„Nun ja du bist klein, rothaarig und intelligent. Glauben mir früher währst du auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet."

Ich rammte ihm meinen Ellenbogen leicht in die Rippen und lächelte ihn an.

„Dann mal auf zum Geister jagen."

„Immer mit der Ruhe Chakotay. Sie haben einige Sachen vergessen. 1. Haben wir keine Ahnung wo wir suchen müssen. 2. Haben wir keine Ahnung was uns erwartet 3. Was sollen wir machen wenn wir etwas gefunden haben und 4. Was machen wir wenn wir in 12 Nächten alles gefunden haben?"

„Du meinst in 11 Nächten."

Ich schaute zum Fenster hinaus und sah dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war und wieder jener dicke Nebel aufzog.

Glücklicherweise hatten wir uns diesmal vorsorglich mit Fackeln ausgestattet so das wir nicht erst wieder im dunkeln tappen mussten.

Irgendwo raschelte es.

Ich schaute mich um konnte aber nichts entdecken.

„Vielleicht wieder so eine Hand.", stichelte Chakotay.

„Male ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand das hat noch nie Glück gebracht."

Es raschelte erneut.

Ich folgte dem Geräusch und stand wenige Sekunden später wieder einer Hand gegenüber.

Nur einer Hand. Mit langen Fingernägeln unter denen sich Dreck befand. Es sah aus als hätte diese Hand sich irgendwo ausgegraben.

Es war eine alte Hand mit vielen Falten. Außerdem wirkte sie sehr knöchern. Wie eine Spinne bewegte sie sich fort. Ich kann nicht genau beschrieben wie der Teil der Hand aussah an dem eigentlich der Arm sitzen sollte, es sah einfach zu unbeschreiblich aus.

Chakotay der inzwischen hinter mich getreten war schaute mir bestürzt über die Schulter.

Doch genau so schnell wie die Hand erschienen war, war sie auch schon wieder weg.

„Noch 11 Nächte. 10 Teile die es noch zu finden gilt. Das kann hart werden."

Den rest der Nacht verbrachten wir damit noch weiter Bücher zu lesen um möglichst gut informiert zu sein.

Doch etwas wirklich brauchbares fanden wir nicht.

Wir konnten nur abwarten.

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir völlig übermüdet ,doch wir gaben nicht auf und suchten weiter nach Hinweisen.

Die anderen sahen uns immer komisch an denn keine verstand wie man seinen gesamten Landurlaub in einer Bibliothek verbringen konnte.

Wir hatten allerdings herausgefunden wo hin die Leute die noch in diesem Schloss hausten verschwanden.

Sie kamen angeblich in eine Welt die mit dieser übereinstimmte in der es aber keine Zeit gab.

Du musst es dir wie ein Paralleluniversum vorstellen.

Weiter waren wir noch nicht gekommen.

Also beschlossen wir eine kleine Pause einzulegen und in den Garten zu gehen.

Als wir durch den Garten schlenderten fielen mir einige graue, alte Steine auf.

„Chakotay sieh mal das sieht aus wie ein Friedhof."

Wir gingen näher an die Steine heran und tatsächlich. Ein Friedhof.

Wir sahen uns die Namen auf den verwitterten Grabsteinen an, konnten aber nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Doch am ende des Friedhofs lag ein Grab das jagte mir angst ein.

Weder Blumen noch ein Grabstein zierten das Grab und doch wusste ich dass hier ein Grab lag auch wenn es aussah als wäre dort keines.

„Irgendwie Unheimlich hier."

„Ja lass uns gehen."

Wir verließen den Friedhof und machten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss denn in der Zwischenzeit war es Zeit zum essen geworden.

Das Essen war wie immer sehr gut und viel, doch wir hatten nicht wirklich viel Hunger und waren die ersten die den Saal wieder verließen.

Wir gingen wieder in den Garten und setzten uns an den Teich.

Diesmal hatten wir Taschenlampen dabei die wir in den Schränken unserer Zimmer gefunden hatten.

Als die Sonne unterging zog wie in den Nächten zuvor der Nebel es Schreckens auf, wie ich ihn innerlich genannt hatte.

Wir gingen zurück ins Schloss.

Chakotay ging zielstrebig irgendwo hin.

In ein Museum dass ans Schloss angrenzte.

Hier waren lauter alte Sachen ausgestellt.

Aber ein Sache schien Chakotay ganz besonders zu interessieren.

Eine kleine runde Dose.

Sie war magisch blau und mit goldener Farbe verziert.

Chakotay nahm sie aus der Vitrine und drehte sie in seinen Händen.

Vorsichtig schraubte er den Deckel ab und wurde sofort kreidebleich.

Und als ich dann sah was sich in der Dose befand, ging es mir nicht anders.

Zwei trübe Augen starrten uns an. Musterten uns genau. Wir konnten sehen wie sich die Pupillen bewegten uns und ansahen.

Chakotay ließ vor schreck die Dose fallen und die Augen kullerten aus der Dose.

Wie aus dem nichts kamen die Hände angekrabbelt und verschwanden mitsamt den Augen.

Am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu weinen oder zu schreien aber ich konnte mich vor Schreck nicht mehr bewegen.

Chakotay faste nach meinen Schultern und versuchte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zu holen.

Er schaffte es schließlich auch und wir beschlossen uns erst einmal auszuruhen und schlafen zu gehen.

Schließlich würde in dieser Nacht ja doch nichts mehr passieren.

Wir waren allerdings dafür in einem Raum zu schlafen da man ja nie wissen konnte.

So übernachtete Chakotay auf meinem riesigen Sofa und ich in meinem Bett.

Am nächsten Tag wachten wir erst spät auf. Wir waren wohl ziemlich erschöpft. Es war auf jeden Fall schon Zeit fürs Abendessen als wir uns endlich dazu entschlossen aufzustehen.

Da es schon so spät war und uns sowieso alle dumm angucken würden entschlossen wir uns später etwas zu essen zu suchen.

Bevor es dunkel wurde, wollte Ich noch ein Bad nehmen.

Ich ging ins Badezimmer, während Chakotay sich mit einem Buch aus der Bibliothek aufs Sofa setzte.

Ich erschrak als das Wasser auf einmal eiskalt wurde.

Der gemütliche Whirlpool in dem ich gerade noch gesessen hatte war auf einmal eine hölzerne Wanne.

Vor Schreck stieß ich eine alte Flasche vom Rand.

Sie öffnete sich du ihr Inhalt ergoss sich im Wasser.

Das Wasser färbte sich rot.

Wurde warm und dickflüssiger.

Mir bliebt fast die Luft weg.

Ich sprang aus der Wanne und starrte an mir herunter.

Überall Blut.

Ich griff nach einem Handtuch und rannte in den Wohnraum.

Chakotay sah mich erschrocken an.

„Was ist passiert?"

Ich zitterte. Konnte nicht sprechen. Ich zeigte einfach nur auf das Badezimmer.

Chakotay ging hinein und sah gerade noch, wie das Blut durch den Abfluss entwisch.

Dann kam er zurück in den Wohnraum und drückte sich fest an mich.

Blut klebte an meinen Beinen, meinem Bauch, einfach überall.

Ich begann zu weinen.

Leichenteile , die sich von alleine bewegten waren die eine Sache, in Blut zu baden war zuviel für mich.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Chakotay mich ins Badezimmer.

Das Blut war getrocknet und wenn ich daran dachte, wurde mir übel.

Er ließ mir frisches Wasser in die Wanne laufen, doch nach dem letzten Erlebnis in dieser Wanne hatte ich Angst ein weiteres Mal in ihr zu baden.

Ich setzte mich auf den Rand und Chakotay begann meine Arme und Beine mit einem weichen Schwamm von dem Blut zu befreien.

Anschließend ließ er mich unter die Dusche. Noch immer kostete es mich viel Überwindung, dass getrocknete Blut zu berühren.

Ein wenig blass und kraftlos gesellte ich mich kurze Zeit später wieder zu Chakotay.

Ich genoss die Ungezwungenheit auf diesem Planeten.

Ich hatte keine Probleme damit wenn er mich in den Arm nahm. Konnte seine Nähe genießen ohne mich jedes mal selbst dafür zu tadeln.

Nacht um Nacht verging. Wir mussten nie lange Suchen. Meistens stolperten wir förmlich über die verscharrten Teile.

In einem kleinen Schrank im hintersten Keller des Schlosses stießen wir auf zwei Arme, im Blumenbeet fanden wir ein Bein mit Fuß und in einer eisernen Truhe im Turm das Gegenstück dazu.

Zwei Ohren fanden wir, als wir von einem der großen Kronleuchter fast erschlagen wurden und den Rumpf fanden wir unter meinem Bett.

Mit jedem Tag gewöhnte ich mich mehr an die Situation und mit jedem Körperteil das wir fanden erschrak ich weniger.

Die neunte Nacht war vergangen.

Die letzten Tage hatten wir kaum geschlafen.

Wir wussten wie wir das was wir suchten finden konnten, doch wussten wir nicht, was wir mit ihnen anstellen sollten oder wie wir Stavns schließlich besiegen sollten.

Erschöpft saßen wir auf meinem Sofa und dachten über die Situation nach.

Wie oft hatte ich mich schon gefragt, ob all das nicht nur ein böser Traum war.

Ich lehnte mich an Chakotay und starrte an die Wand.

Ich wusste nicht mehr wofür all das was wir taten noch gut sein sollten.

Jede Nacht blieben wir wach nur um in den kommenden Stunden irgendeinem Leichenteil über den Weg zu laufen oder darüber zu stolpern.

Wir waren uns sicher, dass wir uns bestimmt schon durch die ganze Bibliothek gelesen hatten, aber herausgefunden hatten wir nichts.

Kurz darauf schlief ich ein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel geworden.

Ich lag an Chakotays Schulter gelehnt und er hatte beschützend in den Arm genommen.

Er schlief.

Ich versuchte nicht aufzustehen, aus Angst ihn aufzuwecken, aber auch um das geborgene Gefühl das mir seine Umarmung gab noch einen Augenblick länger zu genießen.

Noch eine ganze Weile lag ich einfach so da.

Doch plötzlich verspürte ich das Verlangen zum Teich zu gehen.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gerufen schlich ich mich langsam durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses.

Es war kalt und ein kühler Wind wehte durch die Gänge. Das Licht des Mondes warf bedrohliche Schatten an die Wände und hin und wieder konnte man eine Fledermaus an der Decke entlang fliegen hören.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den Nächten zuvor verspürte ich keine Angst.

Ich wusste wo ich langgehen musste, stieß nicht an Wände und verlief mich auch nicht.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war ich im Garten angekommen.

Der Mond schien direkt auf den See, der trotz des stetigen Windes keine Wellen schlug.

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu.

Plötzlich begann er in der Mitte bedrohlich zu brodeln.

Das Wasser geriet in Bewegung, Blasen stiegen auf.

Wie durch einen Strudel an die Oberfläche getrieben tauchte aus dem schwarzen Wasser auf einmal ein weißer Kopf aus.

Die Haut war lederartig und weiß. Er hatte weder Augen noch Ohren und die Zähne waren bedrohlich weiß und durch ein bedrohliches Grinsen gut zu erkennen.

Die Haare waren lang und silbergrau und zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden.

Ich ging einen Schritt näher an das Wasser heran.

Noch einen.

Bis ich schließlich bis zu den Knien darin versunken war.

Noch immer bekam ich den Kopf nicht zu fassen.

Ich wollte noch einen Schritt weitergehen als das Wasser auf einmal in Wallung geriet. Es versuchte mich in die Tiefe zu ziehen.

Ich versuchte mich befreien , wieder zurück ans rettende Ufer zu gelangen doch der Sog war zu stark.

Panik stieg in mir hoch. Auf einmal war die Angst wieder da. Ich wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Gewässer.

Ich steckte nun schon bis zu den Hüften im dreckigen Wasser als ich plötzlich bemerkte wie jemand versuchte mich wieder herauszuziehen.

Erneut begann ich gegen den Sog anzukämpfen bis ich schließlich wieder trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf den boden sinken.

„Danke.", sagte ich und blickte zu Chakotay auf.

„Was war los mit dir? Du warst wie hypnotisiert. Hast auf nichts reagiert."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es kam mir vor als würde jemand mich führen. Ich hatte keine Angst mehr."

„Noch 2 Nächte."

„Noch 2 Nächte.

Aber was wird dann sein? Ich habe Angst Chakotay."

„Ich auch. Ich auch."

Nach einiger Zeit gingen wir wieder zurück ins Schloss.

Es würde bald wieder hell werden.

Der Tag verlief ereignislos.

Nach dem Abendesse gingen wir wieder zurück in mein Zimmer und warteten.

Warteten darauf das die Nacht endlich anbrach.

Als der dichte Nebel wieder aufgezogen war, das Schloss gealtert und der Garten verwildert war warteten wir immer noch.

Wir wussten das er uns irgendwann rufen würde.

Gegen 02:00 Uhr in der Nacht stand ich auf. Ich ging zum großen Schrank der uns gegenüber stand.

Zielstrebig öffnete ich ein Tür und nahm eine grünliche Flasche heraus.

Langsam zog ich den Korken aus dem Flaschenhals.

Ein dunkler Nebel stieg aus ihr aus, umhüllte mich.

Er war kalt. Eiskalt.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich so alleine. So verlassen.

Ich hatte Angst. Panische Angst. Und diese Kälte.

Ich begann zu zittern.

Ich fühlte mich unendlich traurig, begann zu weinen.

Ich wurde wütend, zornig, aggressiv, ich wusste nicht warum.

Ein leichter Wind zog auf, blies den Nebel durch ein Fenster nach draußen.

Was blieb war nur die Angst. Diese fürchterliche Angst.

Und diese Kälte.

Chakotay kam auf mich zu.

Kniete sich zu mir.

„So kalt.", ich zitterte.

„Ich geh dir eine Decke holen."

„Nein! Nein, bitte bleib. Bleib bei mir. Ich brauche dich."

Beschützend nahm er mich in den Arm.

„Lass mich nie wieder los.", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Er nickte nur und drückte mich noch fester an sich.

Langsam verschwand das Gefühlschaos das der Nebel, die Seele Stavns, in mir hinterlassen hatte.

Ich sah ihn an. Schaute lange in seine Augen. In seine unendlich tiefen Augen.

Langsam näherten sich unsere Gesichter.

Kurz bevor ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte, schloss ich die Augen.

Es war schon nach Mittag als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Leise um Chakotay nicht zu wecken.

Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer sammelte ich noch die auf dem Boden liegende Kleidung von mir auf und erinnerte mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an die letzte Nacht.

Und diesmal war es das erste mal, dass ich mir nicht wünschte alles sei nur ein Traum.

Als ich das Bad wieder verließ erwischte ich Chakotay dabei, wie er gerade nach einer Socke angelte, die unter dem Bett lag.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte ich das erste mal in dieser Woche gut gelaunt.

„Guten Morgen.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Beeil dich, es gibt gleich Mittagessen.", erinnerte ich ihn, küsste ihn und ließ ihn dann ins Bad.

Unbehangen machte sich in mir breit.

Dies war die zwölfte Nacht. Nur noch ein Teil fehlte.

Sein Herz.

Ich wusste , dass wir es finden würden.

Aber was wäre dann?

Was würde morgen passieren?

Es war wie immer stockdunkel.

Nur das schwache Licht der Taschenlampen erhellte leicht den Raum.

Plötzlich stand Chakotay auf, griff nach meiner Hand.

Ich folgte ihm.

Ohne einmal stehen zu bleiben, schritt er durch die langen engen Gänge bis in den großen Garten.

Dort angekommen steuerte auf einen ganz bestimmten Baum zu.

Dort blieb er stehen.

Ich betrachtete den Baum. Er war von innen hol.

Ein Astloch das gerade soweit war, dass meine Hand hindurch passte befand sich nahe den Wurzeln.

Ohne lange zu überlegen griff ich hinein.

Ich tastete mich über den moosigen, feuchten Boden des Stammes, bis ich auf einmal ein Kästchen in der Hand hielt.

Vorsichtig zog ich es heraus und öffnete es.

Das war es. Sein Herz. Von normaler Größe, faltig, trocken.

Schnell verschloss ich das Kästchen wieder und strich fast andächtig über das tiefschwarze Holz. Fuhr mit meinen Fingern die kunstvollen Schnitzerein nach.

Bis ich mich aus der Trance riss.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück ins Schloss.

Das Kästchen noch immer in meiner Hand.

Es war nicht wie die anderen Körperteile entweder von Ratten geholt oder aus eigener Kraft an einen fremden Ort gegangen.

„Was soll Ich jetzt damit tun?", fragte ich Chakotay als wir wieder in meinem Zimmer angekommen waren.

„Versteck es. Ich denke wir werden es schon früh genug erfahren."

Ich legte das Kästchen unter meinen Schrank.

Es war noch früh. 01:00 Uhr. Das erste mal schliefen wir während der Nacht.

Als wir wieder aufwachten war es um die 12:00 Uhr mittags.

„Na komm aufstehen.", versuchte Chakotay mich aus dem Bett zu scheuchen.

„Warum denn?"

„Damit wir wenigstens pünktlich zum Mittagessen kommen."

Er war bereits angezogen und so quälte auch ich mich aus dem Bett und tapste ins Bad.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Chakotay öffnete.

„Wer ist es denn?", rief ich aus dem Bad, streifte mir einen Bademantel über und kam selbst in den Wohnraum.

Dort stand ein etwas verdattert dreinschauender Tom.

„Äh, entschuldigen Sie Captain, wenn Ich störe komm Ich später noch mal wieder."

„Ist schon gut Tom. Was kann Ich für Sie tun?"  
"B'Elanna und Ich hatten einen kleinen Spatziergang in den Wäldern geplant und Ich wollte Sie beide fragen, ob Sie nicht mitkommen möchten."

„Gerne Tom, Ich denke wir könnten dieses Schloss ruhig mal wieder von Außen sehen."

„Gut, sagen wir in einer Stunde unten am Tor?"

„Geht in Ordnung."

Tom verließ das Zimmer wieder und ich ging zurück ins Bad um mich fertig anzuziehen.

Ich war gerade dabei meine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen zu binden als Chakotay hinter mich trat und mich zärtlich umarmte.

„Spätestens morgen weiß es das ganze Schiff.", flüsterte er leicht amüsiert.

Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Was weiß morgen das ganze Schiff?"

„Na das der erste Offizier diese Nacht nicht in seinem Zimmer verbracht hat."

„Na und? Ist das ein Problem für Dich?", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd und küsste ihn sanft.

„Eigentlich nicht.", antwortete er bevor wir in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit standen wir am Tor und warteten auf Tom und B'Elanna. Das Wetter war herrlich, es war schön warm, aber nicht zu heiß und zusätzlich wehte ein leichter Wind.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und weit und breit war kein Wölkchen zu sehen.

Kurz darauf trafen auch Tom und B'Elanna ein.

„Captain, welch eine Überraschung sie mal außerhalb der Bibliothek vorzufinden.", scherzte B'Elanna. „Wurden ihnen die Bücher doch zu staubig?"

Ich warf ihr einen künstlichen Strengen Blick zu und antwortete: „Eigentlich hatten wir nur alle Bücher durch."

„Wollt ihr beiden euer Kaffeekränzchen direkt hier abhalten oder können wir jetzt los?", fragte Chakotay.

„Wir kommen ja schon.", sagte ich fröhlich und ging auf ihn zu.

Es war ein gemütlicher Waldspaziergang, der mich für ein paar Stunden die Geschehnisse der Nacht vergessen ließen.

B'Elanna freute sich sichtlich , dass Chakotay und ich endlich zueinander gefunden haben und wollte es Tom zuerst nicht glauben, bis wir seine Aussage bestätigten.

Nach dem Abendessen setzten wir uns wartend auf eine Bank in der Empfangshalle.

Das schwarze Kästchen lag auf meinem Schoß.


	4. 13

Kapitel III 13 

Es war 00:00 Uhr als ich aufstand und hinaus in den Garten lief.

Chakotay folgte mir.

Ich ging zu dem Grab ohne Grabstein. Zu dem Grab ohne Namen.

An die Stelle an der der Grabstein hätte stehen müssen legte ich das Kästchen.

Binnen weniges Sekunden entstand eine Krater in Form und Größe eines Sarges aus welchem grünes Licht strahlte.

Erschrocken trat ich einen Schritt zurück.

Ein Körper erhob sich in einem blauen Dunst.

Noch war er schwach.

„Du hast also geglaubt du könntest mich besiegen?

Glaubst du es immer noch?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.

Ich starrte ihn an.

Was sollte ich tun?

Immer bedrohlicher schwebte er vor mir.

Plötzlich erhellte ein greller Blitz die Nacht und Chakotay ging bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sofort war ich bei ihm.

Er lebte noch.

Noch war Stavns nicht stark genug um ihn zu töten, doch ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es bald sein würde.

Verzweifelt beugte ich mich über Chakotay.

„Glaubst du wirklich du kannst ihn vor mir beschützen?", ertönte ein Stavns furchteinflößende Stimme.

Er lachte hämisch.

„Ich werde ihn umbringen.", drohte er.

„Ich werde alle auf diesem Planeten umbringen.

Und du wirst schuld sein. Du konntest mich nicht besiegen.

Du warst zu schwach."

Wieder durchzuckte ein Blitz die Nacht.

Beschützend warf ich mich über Chakotay.

Tränen hatten sich in meinen Augen gebildet.

Er durfte nicht sterben.

Ich liebe ihn.

Er durfte nicht sterben.

Ich war bereit mein Leben für seines zu geben.

Doch der Blitz prallte ab.

Verwandelte sich in ein loderndes rot.

Traf Stavns mitten ins Herz.

Er wurde schwächer. Kleiner.

Doch noch einmal versuchte er seine Kraft gegen uns anzuwenden.

Ich hielt Chakotay im Arm. Drückte ihn fest an mich um ihn zu schützen.

Doch wieder prallte der Blitz an einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld ab, begann zu brennen und umhüllte Stavns in einen Kreisel aus Feuer.

Wie durch einen Strudel wurde er in die Tiefe gerissen, bis er verschwunden war.

Mit einem Male war alles so wie wir es das erste mal gesehen hatten.

Der Nebel war verschwunden.

Der Garten war gepflegt, der Teich lag ruhig.

Der Mond schien hell und friedlich auf die weißen Schlosswände.

Die Fenster waren erleuchtet und einige Crewmitglieder schlenderten durch den Garten.

Chakotay begann sich zu bewegen. Schlug die Augen auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er matt.

„Ich glaub wir haben es geschafft.", flüsterte ich glücklich.

Ich drückte ihn fest an mich.

Endlich war es vorüber.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle bereit zur Abreise.

Der Urlaub war zu ende.

Hand in Hand schritten Chakotay und Ich zu dem großen Tor.

Auf einmal wurde ich kreidebleich.

„Kathryn was hast du."

Ich konnte nicht antworten und zeigte nur auf zwei graue Grabsteine.

_In Gedenken an Kathryn Janeway: _

_Mutig war ihr Kampf, groß war ihr Opfer und sie wird nie in Vergessenheit geraten. _

_In Gedenken an Chakotay: _

_Der Kathryn mutig und selbstlos im Kampf beigestanden hat. _

Erschrocken starrten wir auf die beiden Grabsteine.

Plötzlich kam Aiwa auf uns zu gelaufen.

„Was soll das?", fragte ich sie verwirrt.

„Wir wollen nie vergessen was sie für unser Volk getan haben.

Dank ihnen kann unser Volk endlich in Frieden leben.", sie lächelte uns dankbar an.

Erleichtert ließen wir uns auf die Voyager beamen.

Der Tag auf der Brücke verlief langweilig.

Alle Verhandlungen waren abgeschlossen und am Abend würde die zweite Urlaubsgruppe zurück gebeamt werden.

Ich versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken doch so ganz gelang es mir nicht.

Pünktlich zu Schichtende stand ich auf und ging in mein Quartier, wo Chakotay schon auf mich wartete.


	5. Epilog

Epilog 

Es war nun schon über 3 Monate her, dass wir Bellabeth verlassen hatten.

Auf der Voyager war wieder der Alltag eingekehrt und die einzige Abwechslung bot die jährliche Routineuntersuchung vom Doc.

Ausnahmsweise, aber eigentlich auch nur weil mir sowieso total langweilig war, betrat ich freiwillig die Krankenstation.

Nach über einer Stunde war der Doc endlich mit mir fertig und hoffte nur, dass ich das nächste Jahr die Krankenstation nicht mehr aufsuchen müsste.

„Captain Ich bin froh ihnen beste Gesundheit bestätigen zu können."

Ich war schon fast dabei wieder zu gehen, als der Doc fortfuhr.

„Jedoch werden wir uns trotzdem in nächste Zeit öfter sehen."

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn verwundert.

„Nun ja, Sie sind schwanger Captain."

„Schwanger?"

„Schwanger."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich in meinem Gesicht aus.

Irgendwie hatte ich es gespürt. Doch ich hatte es verdrängt.

Glücklich verließ ich die Krankenstation.

Ende


End file.
